Total Drama: Best of The Teams
by TheChazzet33
Summary: Nine teams but only one can be the favorite, so which is it? You decide! Just vote in the reviews for your least favorite team out of the remaining. Will it be the Bass, Gophers, Gaffers, Victory, Amazon, Maggots, or the Rats? It's up to you so get voting! Seven teams remain!
1. Introduction

**( Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or it's wonderful characters. )**

Chazzy here! So you guys have probably noticed the increase in, "Favorite Character in Total Drama" fanfic's right? Not complaining, I do indeed them like. But, I was thinking that it was time for something…. New. So, right now, I introduce… **Total Drama: Best of the Teams!  
**  
In **Total Drama: Best of the Teams**, just like **Total Drama: Best of the Best**, readers will vote for their **least favorite team** from Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, and Revenge of the Island. Sadly, this won't last that long due to the small amount of teams. But, I am interested to see the fandom's thoughts.

As much as I would love to add in the Heroic Hamsters and Villainous Vultures, the two teams from Total Drama All Stars, neither team has really done anything yet to be judged on. Even though it is pretty obvious (At least to me) as to who is on what team judging by the current confirmed characters, neither team will be participating.

Also, some contestants switched teams at some point, these contestants being Katie and Izzy, Izzy and Sierra, Brick, Scott and Jo. Then, there is the matter of contestants who joined a team or joined in later on in the season; Courtney, Duncan, and Dakota. As long as one of these contestants took part in** at least 1 challenge**, then they are counted as being part of that team. So, while Katie doesn't count for the Gophers and Izzy for the Bass, Brick counts as both a Rat and a Maggot.

Rules, those are self-explanatory/already mentioned. But, just incase:

**1) Vote for your least favorite team**

**2) One vote per person**

**3) If a contestant participates in at least 1 challenge for a team, then they count as part of that team. It is possible for a contestant to be on multiple teams in a single season**

**4) Be a good sport, don't get all upset because your favorite team didn't win**

* * *

Near the docks, stood three tall bleachers. Over each of the three bleachers were banners for the nine teams of Total Drama. In front of the three bleachers, Chazzy was standing next to a large bonfire.

"Welcome to Total Drama: Best of the Best Teams!" From off camera, there was a mechanic clapping sound. "I am your hostess, Chazzy!"

"And I'm your co-host!"

"Oh please tell me you're joking…"

"The talented, the amazing, and the most handsome of them all…. Chris McLean!" Chris slid into view, wearing instead of his usual attire, a formal tuxedo. "Ah, feels great to be back! But I still think I should be _lead_ host."

"What are you doing here anyway McLean?" Chazzy asked confused. "I wasn't informed of this!"

"It's in my contract, I _have_ to be in this thing and since I'm not a contestant that makes me a host!" Chris stated shoving his large contract in Chazzy's face. Before she could grab it he yanked it back. "No time for reading, we have to bring in the contestants unless we want to run out of time!"

"Fine, let's just bring them in. Chef!" A large blue bus drives up behind the bleachers, skidding to a halt as its hood barely missing the first bleacher. The doors seem to be trying to open, but fail. The bottom of a large brown shoe kicks the doors off the bus and Chef hops out dressed as a chauffer.

"And here are the first 22 original cast members!" Chris announces gesturing to the old broken down bus.

"First up… Beth!" Beth waves as she steps out of the bus.

"Hi!" She says to the camera. "Hi Chazzy! Hi Chris!" She greets the hosts and walks over to the first bleacher, not able to make it there without tripping first.

"Followed by Beth, we have surfer girl Bridgette!" Bridgette hops off the bus with Geoff walking right behind her as he clutches her hand. "Geoff! Wait in the bus until you're introduced!" Chazzy whined to the party boy. Geoff frowned but gave in, kissing Bridgette quickly before running back onto the bus. She escorted herself over to the bleachers where she sat down next to a smiling and waving Beth.

"Everyone's favorite geek, Cody!" Cody literally jumped over the small steps on the bus and onto the broken doors. He started to play air guitar, attempting to make the sounds of an electric guitar as she rocked his way over to the bleachers.

"C.I.T. Courtney!" Courtney strolled off the bus, pressing buttons on her P.D.A and grumbling unidentified words under her breath. "Someone's having problems with her lawyers…" Chris chuckled quietly, Courtney too busy to hear any of it. "Next up we have momma's boy DJ!"

"Hi momma!" DJ got off of the bus and stopped petting the small rabbit in his arms to wave to his mother at home.

"Duncan!"

"Can't wait to get this over with…" He grumbled angrily heading over to the bleachers. Courtney's eyes shot daggers at her ex, in which he happily returned the glares. DJ shrunk back a bit in his seat, feeling awfully uncomfortable in-between the two.

"Eva!" Mentioned girl stepped off the bus, lifting a dumbbell in each hand.

"Home school Ezekiel!"

"Yo yo yo! What up? Zeke here coming at you live!" Ezekiel said trying to be cool as he fixed his beanie on his head.

"Party boy Geoff!"

"Woaaaaah! Partay!" Geoff yelled spinning his cowboy hat around in the air as he ran to the bleachers cheering.

"Next we have Gwen!" Gwen walked out from the bus, looking unimpressed and annoyed as she walked to the bleachers and sat down with arms crossed over her chest.

"Yet another geek, Harold!" Harold hopped down from the steps.

"Gosh! How cheap can you get with these horrible buses?" He asked looking at the two hosts.

"As cheap as they get!" Chazzy told him while Chris chuckled.

"These sucky buses leave just enough money in the budget for my hair and make-up!" Chris added in. "But back to the contestants, next is the queen bee, Heather!"

"You just love to torture us…" Heather groaned carefully getting out of the old bus. "I hope Courtney has a law suit ready for this…"

"Oh trust me I do!" Courtney replied grinning not even looking up from her P.D.A.

"After Heather we have-" Izzy threw herself out a window of the bus. "Izzy!"

"That bus ride was crazyyyyy! It was all like VROOM! Then WHOOSH! And and then this car was like HONK HONK and then BOOM CRASH!" Izzy laughed crazily as she cart wheeled over to the stands.

"Well that happened." Chris watched Izzy flip up onto the stands and land perfectly in her seat.

"What happened on that bus…?" Chazzy asked Chef wondering if anything like that actually happened or Izzy was just making it up. Chef just shrugged.

"Anyways… Just in, up next is Justin!" Chris laughed at his joke as the male model strolled off the bus.

"Hey Chris, hey Chazzy, great to be here." Justin winked at his fans through the camera; you could hear a thud off screen from an intern fainting.

"Katie!" Katie ran off the bus smiling.

"Hurry and introduce Sadie!" She begged bouncing up and down in place next to the bus, awaiting her best friend to join.

"Hold your friendship bracelets Katie." Chazzy said to the girl. "First we need to introduce LeShawna!"

"Hey what up y'all LeShawna off the bus!" LeShawna grinned and waved as she headed over to the bleachers to take her seat.

"Lindsay!" Lindsay stepped off the bus with a pair of new boots on.

"I don't get it… Where's the mall?" Lindsay asked looking around confused.

"Just take a seat on the bleachers Lindsay." Chazzy sighed and pointed to the bleachers.

"Oh! Am I at a basketball game?" Lindsay ran over to the bleachers. "Goal!"  
"The sarcastic bookworm, Noah!"

"Oh yay I'm sooo happy to be here…" Noah said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Omg I am too!" Lindsay said completely oblivious to his sarcastic ness.

"Owen!"

"Woaaaaaahooooo! Aw yeah feels great to be back! Woaaaahooo!" Owen cheered fist pumping as he made his way over to the bleachers.

"Almost done with the originals! With only three left, next is Sadie!" Chazzy said glad to be almost done with the first 22. Sadie quickly ran off the bus and over to her best friend with open arms.

"Trent!" Trent casually hopped off the bus and waved. "And finally, Tyler!" Tyler jumped out the same window Izzy did, slamming his face into the ground.

"EXTREME!" He yelled after he recovered as he jogged over to the bleachers, his face still covered in dirt.

"Alright, next bus should be here right about…" An orange bus about half that size speeded past the two hosts. "Now!" The bus skidded to halt barely missing a large tree.

"Now for 2 who joined in during Total Drama World Tour. First up, Alejandro!" Alejandro opened the back door of the bus, swearing in Spanish as he angrily headed for the bleachers.

"Followed by stalker fangirl, Sierra!" Cody shrunk back, trying to hide himself in-between Bridgette and Courtney.

"Oooooh Cody-kins! Where are youuuu?" Sierra sang as she jumped out the back of the bus and looked around for her precious Cody.

"Bleachers." Chris casually told her. Sierra ran to the bleachers and sat down in her seat, looking around like a hawk for Cody's whereabouts. "Finally, we reach the final 13 contestants from Revenge of the Island! Starting off with Anne Maria!" The jersey girl used the front door, spraying on hair spray as she headed over to the bleachers.

"Silent genius B!" B used the larger exit being the back door. He gave a peace sign to the camera as he walked to the stands.

"Cadet Brick!" Brick immediately darted from the bus, running straight over to the two hosts. He saluted, standing tall and straight.

"Cadet Brick McArthur reporting for duty sir and ma'am!" Chazzy and Chris saluted him back and he proudly marched to his seat.

"Bubble boy Cameron!" Cameron was smiling as he carefully exited the bus, waving to the camera and everyone waiting on the stands.

"Dakota minus the paparazzi!" Chris called as he pulled out his restraining order as a reminder. Dakota also carefully exited the vehicle, avoiding any muddy spots on the ground that could make her slip and ruin her new sparkly pink outfit.

"Moonchild Dawn!" Dawn smiled and waved as she headed to the bleachers with a small blue bird perched on one shoulder and a small squirrel on the other.

"Jo!" Jo jumped from the back of the bus grinning as she went to go take her seat.

"Don't think I'm going down this time!" She informed the others, her grin still smeared across her face.

"We'll see pasty!" Anne Maria rolled her eyes.

"Lightning!" The jock jumped down from the back of the bus confidently.

"Sha-zam! Here comes the Lightning!"

"Almost done! Thank goodness…" Chazzy sighed relived.

"Multiple personality Mike, Svetlana, Chester, Manitoba Smith, or Vito whoever you are!"

"Just Mike, remember I defeated my personalities?" Mike questioned looking at the hosts making sure it wasn't some incredible dream.

"Yes yes just go sit down so we can wrap this up!" Chris said. Mike nodded and quickly made his way to his seat. "Gamer Sam!" Sam was to busy playing video games and didn't even pay attention as he fell from the back of the bus into a mud puddle.

"Lovely…" Chazzy rolled her eyes as Sam got up, laughing it off and heading for his seat. "Now is everybody's favorite… Scott!" Chazzy said sarcastically as Scott climbed down the steps of the bus.

"Ohaha so funny…" He rolled his eyes and he used his one remaining crutch to get to his seat.

"Talkative Staci!"

"Oh yeah my great-"

"No one cares." Chris said unimpressed and bored as Chazzy gestured to the bleachers.

"Bleachers were invented by my-"

"NO ONE CARES!" Everyone on the bleachers yelled.

"And finally the last person thank goodness! Zoey get out here so we can be done!" Zoey happily left the smoking bus as the intern who drove it ran, afraid that it'd catch fire any second.

"Now everyone is here! This time, viewers will be voting on which team is their favorite instead of which individual is!" Chris informed the contestants.

"That's right Chris! Now Chef, tell them what the winning team wins!" The camera shifted over to a curtain. Chef pulled on a rope and the curtain flew up.

"The team wins 10 million dollars!" Chef exclaimed as the curtain revealed a picture of a large in ground pool full of cash.

"That's correct Chef!" Chris said. "The team will split the money amongst all who are accounted as part of that team. Meaning, as long as they participated in at least one challenge with that team, they count!"

"And when all a contestant's teams have been eliminated, they will go sit on the bleachers of shame!" To the right were another set of bleachers, these in a much worse condition.

"So viewers, get voting! And we'll see you back here whenever we see you!"

**Teams:**

**Amazon (World Tour): Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Cody**

**Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot (World Tour): Alejandro, Owen, Noah, Tyler, Sierra, Izzy, and Duncan**

**Killer Bass (Island): ****Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva and Harold****  
**

**Killer Grips (Action): ****Trent, Lindsay, Justin, Beth, Owen, Izzy, and Courtney  
****  
Mutant Maggots (Revenge of the Island): ****Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Mike, Zoey, Dakota, and Scott  
****  
Screaming Gaffers (Action): ****Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, DJ, Heather, and Harold  
****  
Screaming Gophers (Island): ****Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah  
****  
Toxic Rats (Revenge of the Island): ****B, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Scott, Staci, Brick, and Jo  
****  
Victory (World Tour): LeShawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, and DJ**

**THAT TOOK WAY TOO LONG *Faceplant* 5 pages, 2.3k words, and hours later… It's finally done! :D Now then, it is midnight so I'm going to bed. So get voting and let's see which team is the least popular, shall we? **


	2. Really, Really, Really, Really Ninth

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Best of the Teams! I'm your co-host, Chris McLean!"

"And I'm your hostess, Chazzy!"

"And I'm Lindsay! I think…" Lindsay tilted her head and looked to her right and left. "I am Lindsay right?"

"Mhm, you're Lindsay alright." LeShawna told the ditzy girl to her left.

"Oh good! I was worried there for a minute." Lindsay laughed.

"Yeah…" Chris started bringing the attention back to him. "Well, we've received our votes! One of these nine-"

"Nine!" Trent blurted out. He quickly slammed his hand over his mouth and looked around nervously. "Uh… I didn't say anything…"

"Still not over that obsession are you?" Chazzy raised an eyebrow at the musician, who nodded slowly. "Well, we'll try to keep the nines-"

"Nine!"

"Yeah, we'll try to keep those at a low. Right Chris?"

"I make no promises." Chris laughed. "Well, we've received our votes. So it's time to see which team will come in ninth." He smirked as Trent twitched and held in the urge to yell nine. Chazzy rolled her eyes at Chris's attempt.

"Yes and the losing team will be declared as the least favorite team in Total Drama History. If anyone in that team has _only_ been involved in that one team then they will go and sit on the bleachers of shame! So, let's see these votes." Chef handed a small stack of note cards to Chris and Chazzy.

"Alright. Well, only three teams received votes so the other six are all fine!"

"These teams involve the Killer Bass, Grips and the Screaming Gaffers!" All members on the three teams cheered and high-fived each other, glad to know that they weren't in last.

"The other two are Team Amazon and the Toxic Rats!" The five safe teams celebrated their victories, while the few whose only team wasn't mentioned waited nervously to hear their teams name called.

"Now that leaves four teams left, that leaves five contestants whose team hasn't been mentioned yet!" Chris informed them of the standings.

"Now then, these two teams only received one vote each.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…  
…

…

…

…  
…

…

…  
Team Victory!" The group of six cheered after hearing that another team of there's was safe. "And…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…  
…

…

…  
The Screaming Gophers!" The eleven cheered.

"And then there were two. Team I am so super duper incredibly amazingly hot and the Mutant Maggots!"

"We're actually just team Chris is really really really really hot." Alejandro corrected Chris.

"Yes, yes I am really really really really really hot Alejandro."

"One too many really's there."

"There's actually five too many." Duncan laughed.

"Well getting back on track…" Chazzy cut them off. "One team must be declared the worst, and this was a close one with a one vote difference! So, the remaining safe team is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…  
…

…

…

…  
…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…  
…

…

…

…  
…

…

…  
The Mutant Maggots!" The newbie's who occupied this team cheered, glad to have barely been safe.

"So, Team I am-"

"Chris is really really really really hot." Chazzy corrected Chris.

"Yes that team takes ninth place!"

"Nine!"

"Now then, Alejandro, what teams are you on? Chris asked him, already knowing the answer. Alejandro sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just the one, you know this already."

"And since your one and only team is now gone, you get to be the first to go sit on the bleachers of shame!" Chazzy gestured to the worn down, rotting bleachers.

"Lovely…" Alejandro rolled his eyes but stood up, glad to get away from sitting in between Tyler and Sierra. He made his way over to the stands and sat down.

"Well voters, one team is down along with one contestant but that still leaves eight more teams and loads more of contestants to join Alejandro!" Two interns climbed up on the bleachers and ripped down the CIRRRRH banner. They carried it down over to the bleachers of shame and hung it up.

"So, which team will have eighth place? It's up to you so get voting!"

**Teams:**

**Amazon (World Tour): Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Cody**

**Killer Bass (Island): Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva and Harold**

**Killer Grips (Action): Trent, Lindsay, Justin, Beth, Owen, Izzy, and Courtney**

**Mutant Maggots (Revenge of the Island): Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Mike, Zoey, Dakota, and Scott**

**Screaming Gaffers (Action): Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, DJ, Heather, and Harold**

**Screaming Gophers (Island): Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah**

**Toxic Rats (Revenge of the Island): B, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Scott, Staci, Brick, and Jo**

**Victory (World Tour): LeShawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, and DJ**

**Eliminated:**

**9th place - Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot (World Tour): Alejandro, Owen, Noah, Tyler, Sierra, Izzy, and Duncan**


	3. Losing Your Grip to Eighth Place

"Well welcome back readers for the next Total Drama: Best of The Teams!" Chris smiled as he quickly finished tying his tie.

"After an _extended_ vacation due to the lack of a computer and other stupid things, we return to you with the votes for the next team going home!" Chazzy announced.

"Only one team has already been eliminated; Team I am Really, Really, Really, Really, Incredibly Super Hot! Thus, Alejandro is also the first to take a seat on the Bleachers of Shame!" Chris motioned for the camera to move and showed the uncomfortable Alejandro on the bleachers.

"Yeah, I'm here alone, for now…" He glared over at the other contestants and started mentally predicting which team would go next and who would join him. "Although I really do enjoy being away from them." Alejandro smirked as the camera was pulled back over to face Chris and Chazzy.

"Well you might not be alone for much longer Alejandro. Now, let's see those votes; Chef!" Chef handed Chazzy an envelope with the results.

"Okay, so we have three teams who tied for first with zero votes. These teams are…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Screaming Gophers, Mutant Maggots, and Toxic Rats!" The teenagers all cheered, high-fived, and hugged each other.

"The next three teams all received only one vote! These three lucky teams are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Killer Bass, Team Amazon, and the Screaming Gaffers!" More cheering and applauding.

"Now only two teams are left, the Killer Grips and Team Victory. One of you will be declared the eighth most disliked team in Total Drama! And the team who will continue to battle for favorite is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Team Victory! Killer Grips you are done and are the eighth most hated team in Total Drama!" Team Victory cheered, having actually not lost for a change.

"Alejandro will continue to be a loner for now. But perhaps next time he'll get a friend or two over there with him." Chazzy shrugged as some interns took down the Killer Grips banner and hang it over on the Bleachers of Shame.

"Until next time, keep sending in those votes and we'll see who will be declared the 7th most hated team in Total Drama next time on Total Drama Best of The Teams!"

**Teams:**

**Amazon (World Tour): Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Cody**

**Killer Bass (Island): Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva and Harold**

**Mutant Maggots (Revenge of the Island): Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Mike, Zoey, Dakota, and Scott**

**Screaming Gaffers (Action): Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, DJ, Heather, and Harold**

**Screaming Gophers (Island): Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah**

**Toxic Rats (Revenge of the Island): B, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Scott, Staci, Brick, and Jo**

**Victory (World Tour): LeShawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, and DJ**

**Eliminated:**

**9th place - Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot (World Tour): Alejandro, Owen, Noah, Tyler, Sierra, Izzy, and Duncan**

**8****th**** place – Killer Grips (Action): Trent, Lindsay, Justin, Beth, Owen, Izzy, and Courtney**


End file.
